


Passing Time

by Jen



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AtS S5, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Angel perform some penance after "The Girl in Question."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the "novice" open_on_sunday prompt

Spike craned his neck to look upward, spied a familiar symbol, and turned to Angel. "You have got to be kidding me. Nuns are still _that_ fascinating?"

Angel looked pained. "You're an idiot, Spike."

"If you don't have it in for the novices anymore, why is it we're stopping?"

Angel spoke the word so quietly Spike had to lean forward to catch it. "Penance."

"Ah."

"You don't have to stay."

"I know a thing or two about needing forgiveness." Spike shrugged, sat next to Angel. "This place is as good as any."

The night grew long with memories. And regrets.


End file.
